Team Eleven
by The Sith'ari
Summary: In an alternate universe Rin survived her and Kakashi's encounter the Kiri-Nin and later became Naruto's sensei. What Changes will this bring. (Sorry if the Summary isn't all that good). Up for Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Team Eleven**

 _I guess I might as well get it over with, I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be living off of SSI Money._

Looking into his crystal ball, Hiruzen couldn't help but feel great joy and pride in his adoptive Grandson's promotion to Genin and mastery over the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Sadly he also felt a great sense of grief and guilt due to Naruto's recent discovery of his burden and the fact that he had to learn it from a traitor no less.

"Sigh, that fool Mizuki, if it wasn't for Iruka we could have been looking at the rise of someone just as bad if not worse than both Madara Uchiha and Orochimaru." Hiruzen said in a tired yet solemn tone, it was these moments in life that made him truly feel as old as he is. Sure, he wanted Naruto to eventually to learn of his status as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki at some point in the future, but under far more controlled circumstances.

"I have to say, I'm impressed, but then again given the fact that his is both Sensei and Kushina-neechan's son, I shouldn't be so surprised," a female voice said behind Hiruzen.

"Indeed, so what do you think Rin," Hiruzen replied as turned his head to look at a young woman that was garbed in a standard Jounin outfit with long brown hair that reached down to her mid-back, brown eyes and purple rectangular markings on her cheeks.

This was none other than Nohara Rin, one of the last two surviving students of the Yondaime Hokage and the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi no Kyodaigame. Despite being around Twenty-Six to Twenty-Seven old, she looked like she was in her mid to late teens, it was theorized that it was a side effect of being the Sanbi Jinchuuriki due to all of the bijuu's past Jinchuuriki having pretty youthful appearances.

"So is there a reason why you're here and not searching for Naruto?" The Elderly Hokage asked.

"I knew that Iruka would find him before anyone else, after all he is a seasoned sensor so finding someone with as much chakra and little control as Naruto would be child's play for him, plus if I felt that they were really in any danger of being killed by Mizuki, I would have used the Flying Thunder God Seal that I placed on Naruto when he was an infant to teleport to him," Rin replied as she placed her hands behind her head while sporting a smile.

Rin was the only person in Konoha that Minato taught the true Flying Thunder God Jutsu too, due to the Chakra Reserves that she possessed due to being the Sanbi Jinchuuriki along with near-perfect Chakra Control, speed and reflexes she has due to her training as a medic, he felt that she was perfect to pass the Jutsu on to and use it to its full potential.

"So who are you going to have Naruto's sensei be?" Rin asked her superior.

"I'm thinking of having Naruto learn under Kakashi alongside Sasuke and Sakura," Hiruzen told Rin, causing the Kunoichi to lose her smile.

While she had nothing against Sakura and Sasuke, she wasn't really that fond of them either. Like most kunoichi in Naruto's age group, Sakura has shown to have fangirl tendencies for Sasuke and was physically abusive with Naruto, while Sasuke was showed signs of falling into his clan's Curse of Hatred along with having both a superiority and inferiority complex, add in Naruto's dislike for the Uchiha, that team would be a disaster waiting to happen, and don't even get her started on Kakashi. After learning that Minato taught her the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, Kakashi turned into a complete jerk towards her despite the fact that sensei taught them both the Rasengan, it was safe to say that her feelings for the Copy Ninja have died along with their friendship.

'The reason why Minato-Sensei didn't teach you the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, was because he felt that you didn't need it, you bastard!' Rin thought in anger as she thought about her ex-teammate and friend, while gritting her teeth and clenching her hand so hard that it was starting to bleed. "I would like to take Naruto on as an apprentice," Rin told Hiruzen, getting a look of curiosity for the aged Kage.

"Why should I take you up on that request," Hiruzen asked, wanting to hear Rin's reasoning. He knew all about her fallout with Kakashi and wanted to be sure that she wasn't just trying to one up the last surviving member of the Hatake Clan.

"I'm one of the only two people in all of Konoha that can teach Naruto how to use the Kyuubi's Chakra, with other being Jiraiya-sama and he's not always in village due to his spy network. Unlike most Jinchuuriki, I have full control of my bijuu's chakra, I am on the same level in Fuinjutsu as sensei and Kushina-neechan were at when they were alive due to the lessons that they and Jiraiya-sama gave me, and I can help Naruto with his Chakra Control due to me being a medic-nin, plus I also have a great arsenal of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu and Iryo-Ninjutsu that I can pass on to him along with the fact that I can teach him both of his father's signature jutsu," Rin said with a confident yet professional-tone.

Hiruzen pulled out his pipe and began smoking some tobacco as he thought over Rin's reasoning. I was pretty solid due to her having full mastery over the Sanbi's Chakra and her vast knowledge in Fuinjutsu she is probably the perfect, she made a great point with the fact that she could help Naruto with his Chakra Control given the fact that despite her being a Jinchuuriki, Rin's skill and mastery with medical Ninjutsu was second only to Tsunade's, plus her mastery over Genjutsu is second only to the Uchiha and Kurama Clans, so even if she is unable to teach Naruto Iryo-Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, she'll be able to help him learn how to counter the latter.

As soon as that last line of thought entered his mind, Hiruzen had an idea. Not only would it give Rin a chance to take Naruto on as an apprentice along with giving Naruto a sensei that can help him reach his full potential, but it would give Hiruzen a chance to fix on of his mistakes.

"Very well Rin, I'll grant you permission to take Naruto on as a student," Hiruzen said getting a smile from his subordinate," But only on one condition," Hiruzen latter added, causing Rin to lose her smile.

"What's that Hokage-sama?" Rin asked while frowning at the mentioning of a condition.

"You are to take this young lady as a student as well," Hiruzen answered before reaching into the drawer of his desk and handing Rin a file.

"Kurama Yakumo, huh," Rin said before she started reading the file on her potential student. As she read the file Rin couldn't help but feel furious with both Hiruzen and Kurenai, and that's putting it lightly. Personally she never really liked Kurenai, while she was a talented Kunoichi, she has also been pretty arrogant and always took things at face-value, heck those traits became even worse once she was promoted to Jounin, and with the file that Rin just read, her dislike for the crimson eyed kunoichi was now border lining hatred.

"It's only the fact that you're my superior and attacking you would be treason that's holding me back from attacking you right now," Rin told the Sandaime in a deceitfully calm tone with the only indication of her anger being that her eyes transformed into that of the Sanbi's.

"Sigh, I had a feeling that, that would be your reaction to the contents of that file. The reason why I want you to take Yakumo as student alongside Naruto is because the Ido has shown have some similar characteristics to a bijuu making you the perfect person to help her learn how to control it and throw in your knowledge of both Fuinjutsu as well as Medical Ninjutsu, you can help Yakumo suppress the Ido if it ever shows signs of possessing her while also helping her overcome her weak body," Hiruzen told Rin, if the events of Naruto learning about the Kyuubi from a rogue Chuunin caused Hiruzen to feel his age, then the reminder of his mistake regarding Yakumo and Rin's reaction to the said mistake made it feel like he has aged by another decade or two.

"I accept _Hokage-sama_ , I'll take Yakumo on as a student alongside Naruto. But know this I'm not doing this because you ordered me too nor is it to help you clear you're conscious of another mistake that you made in your second run as Hokage. I'm doing it to help a poor girl who almost had her dream of being a Kunoichi stolen from her," Rin told the aged Hokage in a cold and venomous tone, before she turned around and stormed out of the office due to both the amount of respect that she lost for her leader and because if she stayed in there any longer, Rin wasn't sure if she would be able to hold herself back from going Sanbi on her village leader.

With Rin out of the office, Hiruzen had let his face fall to his hands. He might have just lost the respect of one of the best Kunoichi in his Shinobi Forces, but it was a sacrifice that he would have to make if he wanted to make amends to both the Kurama Clan and young Yakumo.

-Rin's Apartment-

Rin has never felt so mad in her life, with all of the mistakes that the Sandaime made in his second run this had to be one of the worst, to deny an upcoming talented Kunoichi of her dream just because she had an inner-demon. He could have at least informed her of it earlier so she could help Yakumo over gain control over the Ido before it became a serious issue. Tch, her sensei must be rolling in his grave with all of the mistakes that, that old fool has been making over the years of his second run. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a familiar voice.

" **That's enough Rin, I understand that you're angry with the old monkey, but you can't let that cloud your thoughts. Just relax and think of the positives, not only will you be able to help your sensei's son, but you'll also be able to help a young girl fulfill her dreams,"** said the voice that was none other than the Sanbi no Kyodaigame itself, Isobu.

'You're right Isobu, I can't let my anger at the Sandaime's mistake cloud my thoughts. Despite what I just learn, a lot of good did come out of this, though it will be a long time before I can both respect and trust the Sandaime as my leader again,' Rin replied to the turtle bijuu with a small smile forming on her face as she looked at the two photos on her nightstand, one was of her and her genin team though Kakashi's face was cut out due to the fall out they had, while the other was one of her and a five year old Naruto at Ichiraku's.

Stripping out of her Kunoichi uniform, Rin undid the bandages that she was using to bind her chest, freeing her mid to high C-cup breasts and got in her bed only cladded in her purple thong.

'Don't worry sensei, I'll take care of Naruto-kun, just like I promised,' Rin thought to herself as she looked at the pictures on her nightstand once more, before going to sleep.

*Timeskip* -The Shinobi Academy-

It must be the end of the world because right now, we find Uzumaki Naruto brooding. Today wasn't starting out that well for Naruto, first he ended up drinking expired milk which resulted in him having a slight case of food poisoning, then he was pushed into Sasuke-teme resulting in them kissing, just the thought of it caused Naruto to shudder, and finally he got beaten up by a hoard of angry Sasuke fangirls. Not really how he was expecting his first day of being a Shinobi to go.

Hearing the classroom doors opening, Naruto saw Iruka walk in with two others following him. The first was a boy around his age that was wearing a black shinobi outfit with albino white skin and short black hair, the second was a girl that was also around her age, she was wearing a pink kimono that was held close by a pink sash, violet baggy pants, red mesh armour underneath the kimono and orange colored sandals, which he approved of. But what caught his attention the most was the hitai-ate that were tied around the boy's left arm and the girl's forehead.

"These are Sai and Kurama Yakumo, Sai has received training from Shimura Danzo, who was once the teammate of the Sandaime Hokage, while Yakumo here was home schooled by her clan. They have both been deemed ready by the Hokage to join Konoha's Shinobi Forces, so please treat them with the respect that you would show any other comrade," Iruka told the class with a pleasant tone and smile, though on the inside he was suspicious about Sai since there was a good chance that he could be one of Danzo's ROOT ANBU.

"Now if you may please take your seats, I will be announcing teams," Iruka said as he motioned for Yakumo and Sai to take a seat.

After announcing the first six teams, Iruka soon got to Team Seven.

"Team Seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Sai under Hatake Kakashi," Iruka announced.

"Yes, Take That Ino-Bunta/Damn It!" shouted both Sakura and Ino respectively.

'Great, another thing to add to the amount of shit that's being thrown at me today, now Sasuke-teme is going to end up getting together with Sakura-chan for sure now," Naruto thought in depression, though as he thought about it, it might be for the best. Despite Naruto's feelings for Sakura-chan, there is no denying that she is a big time Sasuke fangirl and if he was paired up with them there was a good chance that they wouldn't function well.

"Anyways, before I was interrupted, Team Eight will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino under Yuuhi Kurenai, Team Nine is still in circulation, and Team Ten will consist of Akamichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru under Sarutobi Asuma," Iruka announced before he was interrupted again by Ino, who was wailing at the fact that she was saddled with Shikamaru and Chouji, "Finally, Team Eleven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto and Kurama Yakumo under Nohara Rin, now there will be a quick lunch break before your senseis come to get you, so take this time to get to know your teammates."

With that said, Iruka left the classroom to leave the Genin to get to know their new teammates.

"Hey Yakumo-chan, want to get lunch together? It would be a great opportunity to get to know each other since we're going to be teammates for who knows how long," Naruto asked Yakumo, catching the attention of the Kurama Clan Heiress.

"Yakumo-chan?" Yakumo asked the orange clad shinobi.

"I'm don't really like using the "san" honorific and Jiji always said that I should be respectful to my friends and comrades," Naruto said with a grin, answering Yakumo's question, while holding out his hand to her.

Letting out a brief giggle, Yakumo accepted the hand and said, "Sure Naruto-san, I could use some lunch anyway and like you said it would be a great opportunity to get to know one another."

With that said Naruto helped Yakumo up and they walked out of the classroom to get some lunch, not noticing the looks of surprise from a majority of the remaining Genin in the class and a jealous look from a certain Hyuuga Heiress.

-The Hokage's Tower, while the events at the Academy were happening-

Everyone in the Hokage tower, save for two, were shocked by this turn of events. They thought for sure that Naruto would be teamed up with Sasuke and Sakura due to their positions as the Rookie of the Year and Top Kunoichi and they also weren't expecting the inclusion of Yakumo and Sai, though they were on edge as when they heard about Sai's connection to Danzo. It was well known amongst the experienced Chuunin and higher ranked shinobi about the War-Hawk's unsavory methods for quote "The Good of Konoha."

The first two to come out of their shock was Kakashi and Kurenai. Kakashi was clenching his book tightly in his hands when he heard the team announcements but kept quiet due to his years of experience, though Kurenai didn't even bother to hold in her complaints.

"Why the hell is Yakumo a Kunoichi?! I thought that the reason why we placed that-," Kurenai shouted before she was interrupted, by the Hokage.

"Enough Kurenai, you are about to reveal and S-Class Secret, I never said anything about her not being able to be a Kunoichi, it was your idea to deny her, her dream of becoming a Kunoichi! Now I suggest that you pipe down or else take away both your status as Team Eight's sensei and your rank as a Shinobi," Hiruzen said in a firm tone. While it was true that he was guilty of sealing away Yakumo's potential, the decision to not let her become a Kunoichi was all Kurenai's and he won't let her make him take the fall for it.

"Tch, why am I not surprise. Of course you would make big deal out of Yakumo being a Kunoichi Kurenai. After all it would mean that you were wrong in your choice in denying Yakumo her dream, and something that your damn pride won't admit since it would mean that someone else would have succeeded wher you failed," Rin said to Kurenai in a tone that was full of disdain for the crimson eyed kunoichi.

Kurenai wanted to lash out at Rin, but held herself back since it would cost her, her Jounin rank and position as Team Eight's Sensei if she acted out against Rin.

Seeing the tension between Rin and Kurenai, Hiruzen would be best if he ended the meeting right now.

"The meeting is adjourned and you are all dismissed, the Genin will be returning from their lunch soon and it would be best for you to meet your students on time," Hiruzen said with that little "on time" tidbit being directed more at Kakashi than anyone else.

-The Academy Classroom-

Naruto and Yakumo were back in the classroom and it was safe to say that they had pretty good lunch together to say the least. Naruto took Yakumo to Ichiraku's where she met Ayame and Teuchi, and it was safe to say that the Kurama Clan Heiress had hit it off pretty well with the Ramen Chef. The also both learned a bit about each other, Naruto learned that Yakumo loved to paint and wanted to be one of the greatest Genjutsu Specialists in history due to her weak body, while Yakumo learned about Naruto's love for ramen, gardening and his dream of becoming Hokage. The best part was that they didn't laugh at each other's dream like how most people do and gave their full support to the other.

Snapping out of their thoughts upon hearing the classroom door open, Naruto and Yakumo found themselves staring at a familiar figure, well at least of Naruto anyway.

"Rin-neechan!" Naruto called out.

"It's Rin-sensei now Naruto, anyway, Team Eleven meet me at Ichiraku's," Rin said before she shunshined out of the classroom.

"You don't mind, going back to Ichiraku's do you Yakumo-Chan?" Naruto asked his teammate.

"Not at all, Naruto," Yakumo replied before they got up and left the classroom and headed on back to the ramen bar.

 **So here is the first chapter of my, first fanfic in a long time. Now the pairing will either be Naruto x Rin or Naruto x Rin x Yakumo, though it could turn out to be a harem if I feel like I'm up for the challenge. Also this chapter hasn't been beta'd since I want to see how well I stand on my own two feet first, though I do have some beta readers to call upon if I need it.**

 **On another, I'm also working on a reading story for Pokemon Restart: The Folly of Space and Time by Starfighter364, so please keep an eye out for that.**

 **Anyways tell me what you thought of the chapter, what I can do to improve my writing and anything else of importance. To be perfectly honest, I'm not really all that pleased with the ending of the chapter since I've felt like I rushed it a bit, though I may edit it later on if I get the time for it and if I can figure something out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Upon arriving to Ichiraku's, Naruto and Yakumo are greeted by Ayame, Teuchi and Rin.

"Could you please let us be you two? I would like to spend some quality time with my team," Rin asked Ayame and Teuchi.

"Sure Rin-chan, have fun Naruto-kun, Yakumo-san," Ayame replied before she and Teuchi headed to the back to the shop.

"Alright team, we're going to start things off with some introductions," Rin told Naruto and Yakumo, "I'll go first. My name is Nohara Rin, my likes are Naruto-kun, my deceased sensei and his wife, my deceased teammate Obito, working at the hospital, sweets and seafood, my dislikes are my ex-teammate and friend Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai, when someone abandons their friends and comrades, people denying others a chance to reach their full potential and Shimura Danzo, my hobbies are learning new kinds of medical Ninjutsu and spending time with Naruto-kun, my dreams for the future are to become a Medic-nin that surpasses Senju Tsunade and Senju Hashirama along with seeing you reach your full potential. How about you next Yakumo-san since I've just met you."

My name is Kurama Yakumo," Yakumo began, "My likes are painting, learning Genjutsu and my new friend Naruto," Yakumo said, getting a blush from the young Uzumaki, "My dislikes are my clan and my ex-sensei Yuuhi Kurenai, my hobbies are the same as my likes and my dream is to become one of the greatest Genjutsu specialists in history," Yakumo finished getting an approving look from Rin and a smile from Naruto.

"Very good Yakumo-san, now you're up Naruto," Rin told the orange cladded shinobi.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are Rin-sensei, Hokage-jiji, the Ichiraku family, Iruka-sensei and Ramen, my dislikes are the three minutes it takes for instant ramen to boil and those who judge a book by its cover, my hobbies are training, gardening and eating different kinds of ramen, finally my dream for the future is to one day become Hokage and surpass all of the previous ones!" Naruto said enthusiastically, getting a small goodhearted giggle from Rin and Yakumo.

"Very good," Rin said, "now we can get started on your real Genin Test."

"What do you mean sensei? I thought that we are already Genin." Yakumo asked her sensei.

"The Academy Genin Test is just a way to tell who has potential and who aren't fit to become Shinobi, each Jounin Sensei is required to give his or her to personally Test if their team are truly ready to become Genin or if they have to be sent back to the academy," Rin explained, getting a look of worry from Naruto and Yakumo.

Seeing that her Genin were getting worried, decided to give the some reassurance.

"Don't worry, I have full confidence that you'll pass the test, now meet me at training ground eleven tomorrow at six a.m. and use the time you have to prepare for the Genin Test," Rin told the two Genin before she got up and left the Ramen Stand.

Upon hearing Rin's words of encouragement, Naruto started feeling more reassured about his chances of success, though he could see that Yakumo was still looking a bit worried about the real Genin Test and decided to help her feel better.

"Don't worry Yakum-chan, like Rin-sensei said, she is sure that we are going to pass, plus I will do everything in my power to make sure that we both pass the our Genin test together, that a promise of life time and I never back down on my word, that's my ninja way," Naruto told Yakumo with a confident and reassuring tone while sporting a grin and a thumbs up, getting a blush from the Kurama Clan Heiress.

"Th-Thanks Naruto-kun," Yakumo said, though upon realizing the suffix that she just used, Yakumo's face went a bright red and she ran out of the ramen stand and back to her clan's compound in embarrassment and with a small flutter in her heart.

"Hmm, is Yakumo-chan sick? She did say she has a weak body, I sure hope that she doesn't push herself to hard during the Genin Test," Naruto murmured in confusion, getting a face palm from Ayame and Teuchi who saw the whole thing.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'm sure that Yakumo-chan will be just fine tomorrow," Ayame said pleasantly.

"If you say so, Ayame-neechan," Naruto said before getting up and heading home himself.

Once Naruto was out of sight, Ayame let out a sigh.

"You would think that Rin, Iruka or the Hokage would have given Naruto the talk by now," Ayame muttered in annoyance at her little brother-figure's density.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that they'll tell him soon, especially now that he's a Genin," Teuchi said with a reassuring tone.

"I hope so Tou-san, I hope so," Ayame said before heading to the back of the store to get some ramen ingredients.

-With Kakashi-

Hatake Kakashi was walking through the Academy halls while trying to hide the scowl on his face. How dare that turtle-bitch deny him of his chance to train his sensei's son as his student and sabotage his shinobi training! Wasn't it enough that she already stole his chance to learn the Flying Thunder God Jutsu?!

*Flashback*

 _A younger Hatake Kakashi was heading to his team's training ground, upon his arrival, Kakashi saw that a yellow flash in the middle of the training ground. Thinking that it was his sensei, Kakashi walked over to the flash in a stride until it fully faded away revealing not Minato, but his teammate Nohara Rin instead._

' _Wh-what's going on here, how was Rin able to use the Flying Thunder God?!' Kakashi asked himself in shock, before anger started bubbling in his chest, resulting in him storming down towards his last surviving teammate._

" _It seems like I've almost master the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, I'll have to thank sensei for that advice he gave me," Rin muttered to herself, before taking notice of Kakashi walking towards her._

 _She was about to greet the upcoming Copy-Nin until she saw the look in Kakashi's face._

" _What's wrong Kakashi?" Rin asked her friend._

" _How are you able to use the Flying Thunder God?! The only living person that knows how to use that jutsu is Sensei!" Kakashi asked in an anger-filled tone._

 _Rin couldn't help but let out a sigh at Kakashi's question. She knew that Kakashi was gaining a bit of an ego ever since Obito gave him his Sharingan eye along with his rising as the Copy-nin. Minato-sensei warned her that Kakashi might get upset if he learned about her being able to use the Flying Thunder God and it seems like the gods wanted to screw with her today._

 _Seeing no point in beating around the bush, Rin decided to tell the Kakashi the truth, "The reason why I can use the Flying Thunder God is because Sensei taught it to me," Rin told her teammate and then before she could react, Kakashi decked her right in the face, sending Rin tumbling to the ground._

" _Ow, What The Hell Was That For Kakashi?!" Rin asked in anger and shock at the fact that her own teammate socked her in the jaw._

" _How dare you steal my right to learn the Flying Thunder God! Sensei was supposed to teach that jutsu to me and me alone, not some useless medic ninja that is lucky to be alive right now!" Kakashi shouted in anger as he glared at Rin with his only visible eye._

 _Rin couldn't believe what Kakashi was saying, has his ego really gotten so big that he believed that the right to learning the Flying Thunder God was reserved for only him?! Heck, the jutsu was created by the Nidaime Hokage himself, so if anything the right to decide who learned the jutsu would have been his if he was still alive!_

 _Suddenly what Kakashi said fully registered in Rin's mind causing her to look at Kakashi in shock, "What do you mean by a "useless medic ninja that is lucky to still be alive" Hatake?!" Rin asked in rage as her eyes flashed into that of the Sanbi's._

 _Momentarily shocked by Rin referring him by his last name, Kakashi decided to answer Rin's question after regaining his composure._

" _Fine you want to what I meant by that, fine! You were the one that was stupid enough to let herself get captured by those Iwa Ninja that eventually resulted in Obito's death, then a few months after you letted yourself get kidnapped yet again by those Kiri Ninja and both times you had to have someone else pull your ass out of the fire! Heck, if I knew that you were going to take what was rightfully mine, I would have left killed you with my Chidori instead of redirecting it at the last minute when you jumped right in front of it!" Kakashi ranted in rage, while not even noticing that the Sharingan Eye behind his h had transformed into a Mangekyo in his rage._

 _SLAP_

 _Kakashi's face was turned to the side from the force of the slap he just received as Rin looked at him with teary eyes that were filled with nothing but anger, sadness and betrayal. The fact that Hatake Kakashi, the man that she loved, just admitted that if he could he would have killed her during the Kiri-nin incident if he knew that their sensei was going to teach her, his signature jutsu. It shattered her heart to dust._

" _Well then Hatake, if that's how you feel than consider our friendship over!" Rin shouted in emotional pain, before using the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to teleport to her apartment._

 _After regaining his bearings, Kakashi turned around to leave only to see a sight that made his blood run cold. It was his sensei, Namikaze Minato and he looked furious, no furious didn't even come close to the expression that was on his sensei's face. Before he could react, Kakashi was on his knees clutching his gut in pain before he felt his sensei tear off hitai-ate and thrust his hand onto his forehead. Right when he was about to ask Minato what he placed on his forehead, Kakashi suddenly gripped his head and began screaming in pain._

" _That was a seal that I made with the help of Inoichi, it erases a targeted memory or memories that the user doesn't want the person the seal was placed on to have. It was designed to keep enemy shinobi from escaping with vital information and now I'm using it to erase your memories on how to perform the Rasengan," Minato told Kakashi, causing the young Hatake's eyes to widen in horror as he felt everything he knew on how to use the jutsu was fading from his mind._

" _As of now, you are no longer my student Kakashi, I only have one student and that is Rin," Minato said only for his eyes to widen in shock and horror before slapping his hand over Kakashi's left eye, placing a new seal on it causing Kakashi to scream out in pain once more before passing out._

 _It seems that Kakashi awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan due to the anger he felt about Rin learning the Flying Thunder God jutsu. Luckily he was able to notice it and placed a seal on Kakashi's left eye that sealed away the advanced form of the Sharingan before his fallen student has noticed it. Once the seal on Kakashi's eye faded away, Minato placed another amnesia seal Kakashi, sealing away the memories of him placing a seal on his left eye, after all Kakashi would get suspicious he knew that Minato placed a seal on his left eye and nothing (to his extent) happened to his Sharingan._

 _After the sealing was done, Minato got up and flashed to the Hokage's tower with every intention to report what just happened to the Hokage._

*Flashback End*

When he woke up Kakashi was told by an ANBU that he was no longer a Shinobi and was to report to the Academy if he wanted to get his hitai-ate back and to add insult to injury Kakashi was banned from participating in early graduation and the teachers were having their minds check in case they were showing favoritism or were under the effect of his Sharingan. Not only that but, word got out about what happened between him and Rin, causing his reputation to take a huge nose both in and out of the village. Heck it was only because of the fact that he was more useful as a Shinobi than a civilian and the fact that they were at war at the time being the reason why Kakashi wasn't dropped from the Shinobi program completely.

"Damn my promise to Obito, mark my words Rin, I'll have my revenge against both you and sensei, and nothing will stop me," Kakashi thought as he opened the classroom door and walked in.

*Timeskip, the next day* -Training Ground Eleven-

Naruto and Yakumo have just arrived at their team's training ground after meeting up with each other on the way there. No long before they stepped into the clearing, Rin appeared before them in a Body Flicker.

"Well now, now that we're all here we can begin the exam," Rin said before walking over to one of the training posts and placing a timer on it, "Your assignment is to land a solid hit on me, this timer is set to noon, which means you'll have about six hours to land a solid blow on me."

Turning around, Rin saw the serious looks on her students. It seems that those lessons on patience that she gave Naruto were really paying off, now if only she could get him to stop from wearing those orange jumpsuits. Oh well, she'll have Yakumo help her with that once the test is over.

"Alright then, the test will start right…about…now!" Rin announced right as she turned the alarm on, resulting Naruto and Yakumo speeding off into the folage.

Backing away from the post, Rin stood in the middle of the clearing with her guard up, when suddenly she heard a whistling in the wind and turned her body in time to dodge a couple kunai and shuriken that were thrown at her, only for one of them to disappear in a puff of smoke revealing Naruto who threw a punch straight at Rin's face. Unfortunately in a puff of smoke, a log appeared in Rin's place signifying that she used a Substitution Jutsu to evade Naruto's attack.

Looking around to see where his sensei has gone, Naruto didn't notice Rin's presence until she was right behind him.

"Never let your enemy get behind you Naruto-kun, Wind Release: Gale Palm Jutsu!" Rin called out from behind her student as she clapped her hands together and launched a powerful gale of wind at Naruto. While it wasn't as strong as a Great Breakthrough, the jutsu was strong enough to send Naruto flying right into a tree.

Shaking off his daze Naruto went to confront Rin a match of pure Taijutsu, but unfortunately it was only serving to tiring Naruto out as Rin weaved through his attacks, constantly dodging, parrying and countering them. Then suddenly out of nowhere a flash bomb was thrown from one of the trees surrounding the clearing and detonated, temporarily blinding both Naruto and Rin as a pair of arms grabbed Naruto and pulled him straight into the tree line.

-In the Forest of the Training Ground-

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun," Yakumo asked before having to fight down a blush due to the fact that she called Naruto-kun again.

'What's wrong with me, I just met the guy yesterday and I'm already call him "Naruto-kun",' Yakumo thought while shaking her head to clear her mind and focus on the task at hand.

"I'm fine, Yakumo-chan but you could have warned me when you threw that flash bomb," Naruto replied while rubbing his eyes so he can get rid of any remaining spots in them.

"Sorry," Yakumo muttered sheepishly.

"Don't worry Yakumo-chan, no harm no foul," Naruto assured her before he turned around to face her, "So I'm guessing that the reason why you interrupted my fight with Rin-sensei was because you figured something out?" Naruto asked his teammate.

"Yes Naruto-kun," Yakumo said while fighting down another blush due to the fact that she used the word "kun" with his name once again, "From the looks of your fight with her, we won't be able to land a solid hit on Rin-sensei on our own."

"Yeah, I figured that with how well she was evading my strikes," Naruto admitted, the only reason he kept fighting Rin despite realizing this was because his location was already compromised, "So, what's plan Yakumo-chan?" Naruto asked.

-With Rin-

After getting the spots from Yakumo's flash bomb out of her eyes, Rin got on guard while silently cursing herself. She got careless due to the combined fact that she was holding back and was only focusing on Naruto, if she wanted to, Yakumo could have used the confusion from the flash bomb to land a strike on her, instead of retrieving Naruto. Not that it would have worked of course, Rin has trained all five of her senses so she can fight without having to rely on her eyesight. It seems like Yakumo was aware of that since it was quite common amongst shinobi, which was why she focused on retrieving Naruto instead of attacking her.

'Smart girl,' Rin thought, when all of a sudden she sensed that someone was trying put her under a Genjutsu.

Acting quickly, Rin dispelled the Genjutsu as saw Naruto and Yakumo standing right in front of her.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed before he summoned at least a hundred or so Shadow Clones.

"Nice try you two, but it's going to take more that Shadow Clones to land a hit on me," Rin told her students with a confident tone.

"We know, which is why I'm going to do this, Reverse Harem Jutsu!" Naruto announced, and with that a puff of smoke covered Naruto and his clone, and in their place was a group of sexy naked adult Narutos with only a cloud of smoke hiding their junk.

Caught completely off guard by the jutsu, Rin and Yakumo's faces were completely red, both embarrassed and aroused by the jutsu that Naruto just used.

"Now Yakumo-chan!" Naruto shouted to the Kurama Clan heiress, snapping her out of her daze and allowing her to land a solid punch on their sensei.

With due to the combined factor of Yakumo's attack landing and Naruto dispersing the jutsu, Rin also snapped out of her daze.

"Well that was something," Rin said with a noticeable blush on her face, before she managed to fight it down and regain her composure, "Very good team, you managed to work together and a land a solid blow on me, because of that Team Eleven is now official," Rin announced, getting a cheer from her students.

"Now, I'm going to go report to the Hokage, so you're all dismissed," Rin announced before she body flickered straight to the Hokage's Tower.

"Hey Yakumo-chan, want to head to Ichiraku's to celebrate?" Naruto asked his now official new teammate and friend.

Uh, sorry Naruto, I have to tell my uncle that I passed, maybe another time," Yakumo quickly told him with a blush on her face due to Naruto's jutsu still being fresh in her mind.

"Well alright then, see you tomorrow Yakumo-chan," Naruto said before walking off while feeling confused about why both Yakumo and Rin's were so red when and after he performed the his Reverse Harem Jutsu.

Seeing that she was only one left in the training ground, Yakumo decided to head home herself. While it was true that she needed to inform her uncle that she passed, there was something more…personal…that she had to take care of as well.

-The Hokage's Tower-

"Alright, since Kakashi isn't here yet, he'll report last," Hiruzen said as the Jounin began give their reports on their teams' tests.

"Team One has failed, Hokage-sama," Yamashiro Aoba reported.

Team Two has also failed, Hokage-sama," Gekkou Hayate announced to his superior while also letting out some coughs as he give Hiruzen his report.

One by one, each Jounin sensei announced that their team has failed their Genin Test until they got to Team Eight.

"Team Eight has passed Hokage-sama," Kurenai told her superior.

"Team Ten has passed their Genin Test, also" Asuma reported to his father.

"Team Eleven passed, though the method they used to pass was a bit, unorthodox," Rin reported with a small blush on her face that was only caught by the Hokage himself, making him wonder what kind of crazy jutsu Naruto used to get that kind of reaction out of Rin.

With finishing with her report, Hiruzen dismissed the Jounin and waited for Kakashi to arrive.

-Ichiraku's Raman-

Naruto just finished telling Ayame and Teuchi what happened during his Genin Test and informed them of his confusion regarding the blushes that Rin and Yakumo were sporting.

"Sigh, Naruto follow me, I think that it's time that I gave you the talk," Ayame said with a blush on her face due to the description that Naruto gave her and her father regarding his Reverse Harem Jutsu.

Seriously how can someone create such perverted jutsus while also being so dense?

Thinking that Ayame just wanted to talk to him about something, Naruto followed her to the back of the Ramen Shop.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted soon after, before running out of the Ramen Stand and to his apartment with a massive blush on his face. It was on this day that Naruto finally learned about the birds & the bees.

 **There we go, here is the second chapter of Team Eleven. As we can see, Yakumo is starting to develop feelings for Naruto along with Naruto's jutsu left both Rin and Yakumo a little bothered. We also got to see the events Rin and Kakashi's fallout. I'm deeply sorry Kakashi fans, but it seems like we're going to have Kakashi as one of the antagonists of the story, I may redeem him later on, but it seems highly unlikely at the moment.**

 **I'm sorry if Yakumo and Naruto's Genin Test was a little underwhelming, that was my first combat scene. Hopefully I'll get better as time goes on. Also, I'm sorry if the developing of Yakumo's feelings for Naruto seems a bit rushed, this is my first attempt at romance too.**

 **Also before you say anything, the reason why Naruto's Reverse Harem jutsu didn't fully change him and his Clone's appearances is because Naruto hasn't completed it yet.**

 **Now for the next chapter: Team Eleven will have their first team meeting as an official team, there will be a quick timeskip regarding Naruto and Yakumo's training along with the start of Team Eleven's first C-Rank Mission, though I'm not sure if I'll do the Wave Arc since Rin can easily plow through Zabuza and Haku along with the fact that it's been done to death. We'll see if what I come up with.**

 **Now be sure to tell me what you think, any input that you give me will be beneficial to my growth as an author.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Hey Yakumo-chan, Rin-sensei!" Naruto called out to his teammate and sensei upon entering Training Ground Eleven.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I'm glad you made it on time," Rin said after fighting down a blush with the jutsu that he used yesterday still being fresh in her mind.

Yakumo on the other hand had a blush on her face and looked away from her teammate in embarrassment, "Hi Naruto-kun," Yakumo said barely above a whisper, though the orange Genin did hear it.

Rin and Yakumo couldn't help but feel ashamed at what they did last night, after arriving home (and talking with her uncle in Yakumo's case) they immediately ran to their rooms and began relieving themselves of their arousal from Naruto's jutsu before they went to sleep, they didn't even leave their rooms for dinner.

'I can't believe I did that while thinking of someone I just met/see as a younger brother,' Both Yakumo and Rin thought to themselves while filled with nothing but shame and embarrassment.

-Rin's Mindscape-

Isobu couldn't help but do a facepalm. It knew full well that deep down, Rin actually loved Naruto more than a younger sibling, but wasn't able to admit it.

Letting out a sigh, Isobu thought to itself, **'You better come to terms with your feelings soon Rin or else you might lose your chance to be with Naruto."**

-Yakumo's Mindscape-

The Ido couldn't help but let out a laugh at its counterpart's dilemma. Due to it being a malicious sentient being, it was made of numerous dark and sinful emotions and aspects of Yakumo's personality, including lust.

' _I hope that you liked those thoughts that I gave you, my pathetic ignorant counterpart because soon I'll be free and once I'm done destroying everyone in this everyone in this village with my Genjutsu, I'll take that boy that you're taking such a shine to as my slave and force you to watch as I break him before I kill you and taking this body for myself once and for all,'_ The Ido thought to itself before letting out a dark evil laugh from her prison in the depths of Yakumo's mindscape.

-Back to Training Ground Eleven-

Seeing the blushes on his teammates face, Naruto soon found himself blushing as well. After having "The Talk" with Ayame, Naruto was now aware far more aware of things regarding sex, relationships and the opposite gender itself. Don't get Naruto wrong, he always had a crush in Rin and he also found Yakumo to be very beautiful, but the fact that his jutsu most likely got a very sexual reaction from them and what they probably did last night if those blushes were any indication caused Naruto to get really embarrassed himself.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Rin finally broke it after clearing her throat and took on a professional visage.

"Anyway, now that Team Eleven is official, it's time that we begin your training," Rin announced to her students, getting an excited smile from both Naruto and Yakumo.

*Timeskip*

It's been a couple months since Rin started Naruto and Yakumo's training and they were really benefiting from it. They soaked whatever she had to teach them like a sponge, especially Naruto when Rin taught him the secret of the Shadow Clone Jutsu. She taught them both Chakra control and teamwork exercises, along with teaching Yakumo Genjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, Poison and Shuriken Ninjutsu, while she taught Naruto how to dispel Genjutsu, some Non-Elemental Ninjutsu and Taijutsu with the help of Gai. It's safe to say that Yakumo and Naruto were progressing really well.

Unfortunately when it came to missions, there was much to be desired since all that they were doing was D-Rank Missions, in other words glorified chores that civilians were too lazy to do on their own.

We currently find Team Eleven in the Hokage's office after completing another D-Rank mission. They haven't changed much appearance wise except for Naruto who is now wearing a black jacket with a burnt orange shirt under it, blue shinobi pants with bandages around the ankles, black shinobi sandals and a dark red shinobi pouch attached to his right leg, Rin was finally able to get Naruto to get rid of his old jumpsuit with Yakumo's help, though Naruto was adamant for the outfit to at least have some orange on it.

"Alright Team Eleven, there is enough time for another D-Rank Mission-," Hiruzen said before Rin cut him off.

"Actually Hokage-sama, I think that we're ready for a C-Rank mission," Rin told her superior.

Looking through Team Eleven's mission records, Hirzuen did indeed see that they have done the required amount of missions for a Low C-rank Mission.

"Very well then," Hiruzen said before he looked at the C-rank mission scrolls and found just the one for Team Eleven, "Here is one that I think will be just right for you and your team, Rin," Hiruzen told the Jounin as he handed her the mission scroll.

After reading the contents of the scroll, Rin turned to her team and told them to pack up with the supplies needed for an out of village mission before dismissing them.

 **A bit of a short and simple chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else and make it work without making this into a mess in my opinion.**

 **As you can see Rin did train Naruto and Yakumo, and they've progressed pretty well though they didn't receive any elemental manipulation training, but I'll save that for either after the mission or during the break of the Chuunin Exam. We'll likely see the result of Naruto and Yakumo's training next chapter and the mission that they're on will soon be revealed.**

 **Sorry that this chapter was a little underwhelming, I was having a difficult time figuring it out, heck I'm lucky that I was able to finish it as soon as I did.**


	4. Sad News, Adoption

I'm not going to beat around the bush with this AN.

I'm sorry to say it but both Team Eleven and Megatron's Resurgence are going to be put up for Adoption. The reason being is that I can't seem to find my muse for them, no matter how hard I try.

Now I'm not going to let these ideas die, that's the main reason why I'm putting them up for adoption. Anyone who's interested, feel free to contact me.

Again, sorry that I'm doing this, but who knows, maybe I might return to these at some point in the future. We can always hope after all.


End file.
